


A New Perspective

by jazzmedic, PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Creampie, He/Themrey, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Gordon, Vaginal Sex, brickhouse Benrey, cum filling, giving a t dick a blowjob, no plot just loving sex, tdick sucking, thigh fucking, tiny benrey, trans porn by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmedic/pseuds/jazzmedic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Gordon is feeling insecure about pleasing Benrey in the way they deserve, Benrey wants to show he's more than enough, with a bit of his alien shape-shifting to help push the point home.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This took WAAY too long because I couldn't get my ass into gear but this was SO fun to make, massive thanks to the co-author, the glorious smexy Jazzmedic who was so patient with my slow ass.  
> For Gorden's genitals, we used the words: dick, cock, cunt and pussy  
> Benrey uses he/them pronouns. 
> 
> This work is based on his Benrey and Gordon which you can find here:  
> https://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw/status/1314617630083481602?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw/status/1309258160369213445
> 
> As usual, this is for adults by adults, no fucken minors or showing people without asking.  
> Enjoy!

Benrey feels nothing but pure bliss in this moment; the feeling of Gordon under him, their arm under Gordon’s back and their lips are locked together in a passionate kiss. Benrey felt like the luckiest being alive when he was with Gordon, he was so perfect, everything he could ever want. Gordon’s hands were gripping Benrey’s face in return, firmly keeping them against Gordon’s face as they continued to make out. Benrey  _ loved _ it when Gordon wanted him so bad and the need and want as their tongues wrestled each other was pure heaven. Benrey moaned openly into the kiss as he then trailed his hands down Gordon’s body, hands groping at Gordon’s stomach and hips, earning a squirm and moan from the smaller man below him. 

Eventually, Gordon then pulled down and away from the kiss. Benrey soon tries to follow but pauses and opens his eyes, tongue slightly hanging out and missing the warmth of Gordon’s mouth already.

“Wha?” Berney questioned, Gordon chuckled and kissed his head.

“Lay down for me?” Gordon asked softly, Benrey quickly and happily obliging and flopping down on his back. Leaning forward, Gordon then wasted no time in ripping Benrey’s boxers off and tossing them to the floor.

“Nice, uh, nice view for you bro?” Benrey asked, legs spread so he was on full display for his eager boyfriend.

“Benrey, you’re always an amazing view.” Gordon chuckled, getting between his legs before leaning down and kissing the head of Benrey’s cock. Benrey’s breath hitched in response, leaning their head back to revel in the sensation of Gordon’s perfect lips against his dick. They could feel Gordon letting his tongue glide along Benrey’s thick cock, the member quickly hardening in his grip and twitching against his open mouth.

“Benrey, you’re so gorgeous.” Gordon sighed as he then took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it slightly.

“F-Fuck… I love you so much man… So good.” Benrey groaned. He could feel Gordon smile around his tip in response, before continuing to suck. Benrey reached down with one of his hands and stroked it through Gordon’s hair. He wanted to make sure Gordon knew how much they appreciated all he did for them, how much he made his heart sing with pure joy. Fuck, Gordon’s hair was so  _ soft _ . It was so beautiful the way it wrapped around his fingers as he combed through it, all while Gordon’s mouth was still perfectly fit around his member. Benrey let out a sudden gasp as Gordon’s mouth squeezed tighter on his cock, drool sliding down and wetting the base. No one could make love to him like Gordon can, they would argue nothing would be true love if it’s not Gordon’s love. But, Benrey was so caught up in thinking about Gordon he almost didn’t notice the lack of a mouth on his cock, spit now quickly cooling against his sensitive skin. Benrey looked back over and saw Gordon now had his face resting on Benrey’s crotch, holding their dick gently in hand with a thumb circling the tip.

“Is uh, everythin’ okay bro?” Benrey asked, slightly worried that something was wrong. Gordon piped up and looked at Benrey, giving him a soft smile.

“Oh, uh sorry not- was- um. Just admiring you, you just feel so nice.” Gordon then replied, making Benrey’s heart swell. Lifting his head back up, Gordon got back to sucking at their cock, leaving Benrey to watch his gorgeous boyfriend with a pleasured grin. They then felt Gordon’s hand sneak to their rear and they lifted themselves slightly so the smaller man could grope his ass.

“Mm… So nice bro, got uh, got such magic hands, makin’ me feel all good.” Benrey moaned out, a few orbs of sweet voice escaping his lips. Gordon smiled a little as he continued sucking, hands now at work massaging Benrey’s lovely cheeks.

“Mhmm…” Gordon hummed as he licked and kissed Benrey’s dick. But, something didn’t sound right, he almost sounded distracted as his eyebrows began to knit, almost in sadness. Benrey couldn’t ignore the tone in Gordon’s voice, something was off. He couldn’t just let his wonderful Gordon feel upset. Benrey sat up and pulled Gordon’s face up, looking into his stunning green eyes, smiling slightly as he looked back with visible confusion.

“You uh, you look sad bro, what’s wrong? You okay, babe?” Benrey asked, stroking a thumb across the smaller man’s soft cheek. Gordon’s face flushed red as he knew he was failing at hiding how he’s feeling. Sitting himself up properly, he rubbed the back of his head and looked down. Both of Benrey’s hands were now on Gordon’s face, their thumbs now running down Gordon’s cheekbones and tracing his beard. 

Gordon looked up into Benrey’s yellow eyes, dear  _ fuck _ he loved him, that big lovable face and piercing yellow eyes of his, but didn’t reply.

Benrey leaned forward and gave the corner of his lips a kiss, whispering. “Do I need to uh… coax it out with my epic kissing?” they offered with a sweet tone. Gordon chuckled and wrapped his arms around his large boyfriend, inviting him to kiss more. Benrey chuckled and lovingly leaned into Gordon’s neck, attacking it with kisses and bites, revelling as he felt Gordon squirm under them from the attention. God this man was so stunning, everything Gordon did made Benrey’s heart skip a beat. They then took one of Gordon’s pecks into his hand, gently squeezing and fondling the softness of his chest, enjoying the texture of Gordon’s thick body hair under his fingertips. They grinned into the neck under them, hearing Gordon moan quietly before running his hand up the back of Benrey’s head to play with their hair. 

“B-Benreeeeyy…” Gordon chuckled, but Benrey quickly shushed him with another kiss. They trailed their hand down, passing the scars under his pecs and through his thick happy trail lining his soft stomach, before palming at Gordon’s crotch, feeling the heat between his legs. Benrey smiled against Gordon’s lips as he spread his legs for them, pressing a finger closer and feeling the outline of Gordon’s pussy, even through the fabric, they could tell it was beautifully slick and warm. Taking a moment to peel away his boxers, Benrey’s fingers quickly returned to rub between his folds, tracing up to his dick. Gordon gasped from Benrey’s tender touch, their kisses returning to trail down his body, pressing their face into his stomach and palming his thighs, tracing the stretch marks that decorate both parts of his body. Gordon spreads his legs further for his Benrey, the other grinning down at the view. They couldn’t help themself, staring adoringly down at Gordon, his pussy wet with slick just for them. 

Gordon let out a gasp as Benrey leant down, loving lips kissing just above his needy dick, the soft feeling hot against his flesh. Benrey took in a deep breath through their nose, taking in Gordon’s scent like it was their life source. Well, to Benrey, Gordon is like their life source. His beautiful and heated musk flooded Benrey’s nose and it was intoxicating, they continued to kiss to the side of Gordon’s dick, knowingly teasing as Gordon squirmed and whined for proper contact on his dick. 

“B-Benrey…” Gordon moaned, subtly trying to nudge Benrey closer to his dick with his hands, Benrey’s glowing yellow eyes staring back up at him, admiring and observing Gordon’s expression. With a smile, Benrey finally gave a lick up Gordon’s pussy up to his twitching dick, taking their time to send shivers up Gordon’s spine. Their touches were so tender and soft on his pussy, the way Benrey’s tongue slid between his folds, the tip teasingly slid into his hole, his lips brushing past his erecting dick. 

“Gordon… you’re so handsome, so cute, my Gordon.” Benrey muttered between kisses, showering the smaller man in affection. Their hands rubbed against Gordon’s thighs, tongue now lapping at Gordon’s dick and occasionally wrapping his lips around it to suck on it, listening out for every gasp and moan out of their beautiful boyfriend’s lips. But… something seemed off still, they heard Gordon’s breath shake but not in moans, but…

Benrey looked up at Gordon’s face and saw tears, his mouth in a frown and fighting to hold them back.

“B-Babe? Gordie? Did I hurt you?” Benrey asked with concern.

“Y-Yeah! I’m uh, I’m okay…” He sniffed, looking away as Benrey got up and moved over to lay beside Gordon. He took Gordon’s face into their palms and gently thumbed the tears away.

“What’s wrong? Lil, lil bad thoughts in your head?” Benrey leaned over and gave Gordon a kiss on the forehead, staring back lovingly into his eyes. Gordon sighed, he knew he couldn't keep secrets from Benrey. 

“Sorry Ben I… I just…” Gordon felt his throat tense up, his face quickly heating up from embarrassment. Recognising this, Benrey pulled Gordon close against his body, gently tracing their fingers through Gordon’s hair. 

“I… Sorry I just feel... like I’m… not enough.” Gordon muttered, Benrey was unsure what to think, why would Gordon think that? Gordon was his everything, he was perfect to Benrey. 

“What do you mean bro? You’re uh, total poggers.” Benrey responded, trying to keep a smile but the sad look on Gordon’s face just made him worry more.

“No I mean, like wouldn’t you… prefer if I... had a real dick? Not… this…” Gordon sighed, struggling to put into words what he meant, it was so embarrassing and he felt more tears threaten to fall. 

“But your uh, your many toys are amazing! You use them so well.” Benrey said, trying to cheer him up. Gordon only sighed.

“I mean, if, I could feel it too… Feel the pleasure when you suck my strap-on or when I’m topping you, that maybe you’d be happier if I naturally had one to put inside you too…” Gordon covered his face again, Benrey felt their heart ache and tear at watching Gordon’s tears. Benrey cupped Gordon’s face, one hand trailing down to Gordon’s chest and feeling his heartbeat.

“G-Gordon… You’re always perfect to me, nothing could ever uh… change that bro, you’re my love, my only sweet Gordon. I-I can’t ever see myself loving someone like I love you, you’re perfect for me.” Benrey pulled him close and pressed their heads together, noses touching. Benrey could feel Gordon’s shaky breath against his face, the tears hot and wet against Benrey’s thumbs. 

“You uh, are more than enough for me, you’re everything and more than I’ve ever deserved…” Benrey whispered, Gordon letting out a small sob and kissing him. Benrey could only kiss back, before moving down his chin, kissing Gordon’s neck and jawline. 

“T-Thank you Benrey… I love you so so much…” Gordon sniffled, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

“But I... can make a uh, alternative to one of your wishes?” Benrey offered, watching as Gordon raised an eyebrow curiously.

“How?” Was all he managed to ask in response. Benrey only smiled back and kissed Gordon’s lips, before sitting back and using their ability to shapeshift his size. 

And Berney got smaller.

And  _ smaller _ . 

Gordon immediately sat up straight in shock, looking down.

“Bro! Stop movin’.” Benrey called out, heart thumping fast as Gordon stared back at the tiny Benrey, who had fallen onto his ass from Gordon moving.

“Uh, s-sorry!” Gordon replied as Benrey got back up. 

“See! Now you uh, got epic cock size!” Benrey announced. Gordon couldn’t help but laugh at that, his heart swelling with Benrey’s honestly rather clever idea.

“I never even considered this man.” Gordon said, he reached down and gave Benrey’s head a soft pat, heart fluttering as they kissed Gordon’s finger pad.

“Bro you uh, should lie back down. Get comfy and let your bestest bud Benny take care of you.” Benrey said, stepping back so they don’t risk getting crushed by Gordon. Gordon gave the smaller Benrey a nod and laid back down, head now comfortably resting on a pillow. Benrey smiled as Gordon then spread his legs without needing to ask; they didn’t think it was possible, but Gordon’s pussy looked even better this close and at his new size. Watching it twitch at this new angle, they were quickly growing excited at the new possibilities to please his love.

Benrey moved closer once he was sure Gordon was going to remain in place, his sweet scent much stronger now in Benrey’s tiny form and enticing the alien forwards. Benrey swore they could get high just from how amazing and intoxicating it was. Benrey pressed his body against Gordon’s warm pussy, getting himself wet on Gordon’s slick. Gordon shivered slightly at the foreign feeling of Benrey pressing against him, suddenly filling his body with the need for Benrey to do  _ something _ . As if by reading his mind, Benrey then reached upwards, placing a gentle hand on the tip of Gordon’s dick. It still felt hot and wet from their earlier licking, but now he had new ways of getting Gordon’s lovely dick wet. Below, Benrey’s own dick was getting soaked against Gordon’s folds as he pressed closer, resisting the urge to rut up against the hot flesh. Benrey then stuck his tongue out, pressing it flat against Gordon’s base before dragging it up to his tip, humming to himself as he felt it twitch around his mouth. Gordon gasped quietly at the feeling and had to resist the urge to buck as he felt those lips around the tip of his t-dick. It was strange how it was such a smaller sensation to what he was used to, but felt so much more  _ intense _ . Benrey took a moment to cherish the feeling of having their mouth full of Gordon for once, Gordon’s dick filling their mouth, tasting Gordon in a way he couldn’t before. Benrey sighed contentedly as Gordon’s dick throbbed against his tongue, with Gordon holding a finger gently against their head as he panted above. The sensation was amazing, but he wanted more and Benrey could tell with his growing noises. 

Gordon  _ needed _ Benrey to do more. 

Benrey slowly pulled their head up, letting the dick lay in their mouth, tongue repeatedly circling the tip as his lips were nearing the base of his length. Pushing his head forward from the pillow, Gordon tried to look Benrey in the eyes, only to see two glowing dots staring back at him. They pulled back to shoot the large man a grin, barely visible in the low light, before shoving Gordon’s dick back into their mouth, making Gordon yell out in pleasure.

“You’re so amazing, you uh, epic phat cockers in my mouth.” Benrey said after taking their mouth off for a second, quickly eager to take it back in and suck. 

With an amused snort, Gordon reached down and pressed Benrey closer against his cunt, getting their body soaked. After this, Benrey knew they were going to be stained with Gordon’s scent for ages, and was loving every minute of it.  _ Gordon’s body was so perfect, so soft, so warm _ , Benrey thought to themselves, as their tongue rolled around the tip of Gordon’s dick, feeling the man struggle to not buck his hips in response. They tried to ground themselves against the stuttering of the man’s hips, but felt proud of the response they were getting from just using their mouth. It was amusing to see Gordon hold back like this, but they could hardly talk themselves, finding themselves hump softly against Gordon’s pussy below, the warmth and wetness of his pulsing lips almost drawing them closer. It wasn’t nearly enough to reach their own climax, but it still made their dick twitch at the soft, teasing pleasure from rubbing against Gordon’s folds, drooling as their mouth was so full. 

“B-Benrey…!” Gordon moaned out, body feeling like it was on fire from Benrey sucking only on such a sensitive area fully, the sensation of Benrey’s whole mouth tightening around him making him see stars. It was  _ bliss _ . Gordon felt so loved and lucky; the things Benrey does for him, the way Benrey bends over backwards just to see Gordon smile. It was perfect,  _ Benrey  _ was perfect. In this moment, Benrey was all Gordon could think of, how they made him feel like he mattered, always making sure Gordon knew he was loved. 

Below him, Benrey’s eyes were closed tight as he continued to worship Gordon’s cock, their ears filled with Gordon’s beautiful moans, his tongue coated with the taste of Gordon, mouth filled full with their lover’s wonderful dick. They could feel their body was becoming masked with Gordon’s scent, which only encouraged them more, pushing forward to coat themselves in more of that wonderful slick. Benrey ran their hands up Gordon’s soft flesh, massaging under the base of his dick, their own cock dribbling precum against Gordon’s folds but was ignored, Benrey was only focused on making Gordon feel good. 

Gordon could feel his orgasm approaching, the tightness growing within and his dick pulsing in Benrey’s mouth, he needed it so bad, he wanted to cum into Benrey’s mouth. 

“Benrey…! I’m g-gonna… Please I’m so close…!” Gordon rubbed his finger on Benrey’s back and head, pushing him closer and near keeping the smaller being in place. Hearing this, Benrey hungrily sucked harder onto Gordon’s dick, loving the feeling of it twitching against his tongue. They slid their tongue under the hood of Gordon’s dick, pushing it back with a hand before licking at any nerve he could stimulate, rewarded by Gordon’s loud moans.

“Fuck! I l-love you Benrey! I’m-” Gordon couldn’t finish his sentence as he came hard, Benrey moaning softly against his dick as it pulsed harshly from the orgasm, softly rubbing the rest of their body against Gordon’s soaked pussy to make the orgasm last as long as they could make it. 

After Gordon began to whine from the overstimulation, Benrey pulled their mouth off with a sloppy ‘plop’ noise, panting and drooling slick and spit down their face. Benrey looked up at Gordon, who was breathing heavily and quietly moaning from the force of his orgasm, aftershocks visible as his dick continued to twitch in front of Benrey’s face. 

Gordon gave a soft sigh of clear satisfaction, peering down at his tiny partner between his legs and giving him an exhausted smile. Benrey smiled back, their chest feeling warm from watching Gordon’s happy face, before growing back to their normal size, towering over Gordon’s tired frame.

“You uh, need some snugs bro? Epic Benrey aftercare, DLC?” they asked, cocking their head to the side like a puppy. To this, Gordon couldn’t help but laugh, before pulling Benrey close, not caring that Benrey was still coated in Gordon’s slick. He strangely liked that Benrey now smelt like both themselves and Gordon. Benrey smiled and pressed a kiss to Gordon’s head, the smaller man nuzzling into Benrey’s neck. As the pair cuddled in closer, Gordon then noticed the boner Benrey had pressed against Gordon’s stomach, precum leaking against his sweaty skin eagerly.

“Oh- um, Benny, do you need help with that?” Gordon asked with a quirked eyebrow, Benrey smiled and stroked Gordon’s cheek, a thumb tracing the tired bag under his eye. 

“Can I ...uh… grind on you?” Benrey asked sheepishly. “I don’t wanna make you do anythin’, you all cummed out bro, been de-juiced, gotta replenish.” they continued, before Gordon laughed in return and squeezed Benrey tightly.

“Benny, you say the weirdest shit, I love you.” Gordon said as through a giggle. Benrey didn’t care if anyone didn’t like his Benreyisms, Gordon’s laughs were too precious to even consider trying to be ‘normal’ for humans. 

“But yeah, do whatever you want man, as long as we can keep hugging…” Gordon finished, pressing his head to Benrey’s chest, listening to his loud heartbeat. Benrey felt like they could cry from how cute Gordon was, from how lucky he was to have an amazing man like Gordon. Benrey had one arm around Gordon’s back to keep him close to their body, the other traveling down to grope at the man’s big thick ass to hold him still, sliding their cock between Gordon’s legs and softly humping. Benrey shuddered against Gordon’s body as his cock finally felt some relief, the still wet cunt helping Benrey slide between Gordon’s thighs, it felt so warm on their cock. Gordon breathed faster at the solid intrusion of Benrey’s sliding against his pussy and between his thighs, his sensitive dick gaining small jolts of pleasure as Benrey’s dick grinded against him. He closed his eyes, relishing and focusing on every moan from Benrey’s mouth, every slap from their bodies colliding; it was wonderful,  _ intoxicating _ . Leaning forward to their collarbone, Gordon began to cord his fingers through Benrey’s hair, whispering sweet nothings to him as it encouraged them to go faster, wanting to feel his lover cum against his body. 

“G-Gordon…! I love you, so much… So so much, you’re uh, a big yes, much love for you, I-I.” Benrey’s thrusting became faster, losing their rhythm as they clearly got closer to their climax. Gordon shushed them with a kiss, soft and tender.

“Do you want to cum in me…?” Gordon whispered, breath hot on the shell of their ear, Benrey could only nod in response before moving Gordon’s legs apart themselves, not wanting to make Gordon do anything, wanting to take care of his tired lover. 

Gordon’s eyes remained shut as Benrey surged forward, slipping their cock into his wet pussy, the slick from his orgasm helping Benrey to fit inside easily. The warmth and tightness felt amazing, Benrey only taking a few extra thrusts before reaching their climax. 

They clung to Gordon desperately and shook as they came, cock pulsing inside Gordon as he pumped him full of cum. Gordon inhaled deeply as he was filled deeply; their cum was always so warm and he could feel every load pump out of Benrey’s cock.

“Yes… Oh... Benrey, so good to me…” Gordon sighed with clear pleasure. Benrey whined in bliss, before relaxing his body against Gordon’s, both of them fucked out. 

Eventually, with a groan, Benrey’s cock slid out and Gordon could feel the large stream of cum flow from him, mixing in with the slick and sweat drying on his thighs. Groaning with satisfaction, Gordon reached up to squeeze at Benrey’s face before kissing him deeply on the lips.

“I love you so much…” He whispered, pressing another kiss to the alien’s jaw as Benrey pulled Gordon close and nuzzling against his head.

“I love you too, forever.” Benrey replied, listening to Gordon intently as his breathing slowed , their love soon falling into deep sleep. They twirled their fingers through Gordon’s hair, always amazed how soft it was, soothing him as he slept.

“Will love you forever, perfect to me…” Benrey whispered to his sleeping frame, closing their own eyes to get some rest in Gordon’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this was so much fun to make.  
> I have my own twitter if anyone's interested:  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
